Balance Academy: Chapter 1: Welcome
Welcome to the Elemental Shift Role-play series, Balance Academy! This RP will take place at the most prestigious Shifter academy, Balance Academy. This is a private school environment with uniforms, and dormitories. This academy is co-ed, so boys and girls share classes, and if requested, rooms. Don't ask why, I just decided to make it that way. Anyway, here's a guide to the RP: * Regular text signifies dialogue. * Regular text in *asterisks* are thoughts a character is making in their head. * Italicized text represents a character's second personality. * Bolded and Italicized text is an action a character is making. So, this roleplay will be done by me and my fellow RPers. If you want to join, make a character on this wiki with a power. Then put a link to your character down in the comments and we will look it over. If you want a power combo, please send me the link and I'll approve it. First, we'll determine if your power is Over-Powered or not. Then, we'll review your character. Afterwards, your character will be modified according to your instruction. Remember, some of us have Admin rights and are capable of deleting your character if you are uncooperative with us. Now, let's begin. Welcome to Balance Academy! The story starts with Hunter Kaji, one of our main characters joining the best of the Shifter Academies, Balance academy. He is currently on his way to the academy with several other people via Airships. Hunter: Well this is boring. Let's see if I can make some friends. Forms a ball of Fire in his hands, then extinguishes it as he walks around trying to make friends when he bumps into another guy by accident Oops, sorry. Unknown: Hey! Watch it!!! Hunter: No need to be so mean. Jeez.'' Walks away and sees a blonde girl'' *Whoa, she's kinda...*'' Blushes a little then pulls up his scarf'' *Cute.*'' Walks over to the blonde'' Hi. I'm Hunter: Blonde: Oh?'' Turns around and looks at Hunter'' Oh, hi. I'm Hailey Kano.'' Holds out her hand for a handshake'' Nice to meet you. Hunter: Likewise, Miss Kano.'' Shakes her hand then pulls his scarf'' Another random guy bumps into Hunter Hunter:'' Turns around and taps the guy on the shoulder'' Can I help you with something? Unknown #2: Yeah, you can suck it!'' Cracks up as some guys next to him bust out laughing too'' Hunter: Well screw you too.'' His arm begins to form white markings'' *Crap!*'' Shakes his arm as he takes a breath and calms himself'' Hailey: You okay? Your powers seem a little... uh. uncontrolled. Hunter: It only happens when someone ticks me off. I probably won't do it near you again. Hailey: Oh, alright. I'll see ya later, my friends are over there. Bye!'' Walks over to her group of friends'' Hunter: Right. Bye.'' Continues to walk around until he sees another guy standing alone ''*Maybe he could be my friend. Time to go.* An announcement over the speakers begins. Announcer: Attention all Rank 2 Advanced students, we are approaching Balance Academy. Please procure all luggage, and wait approximately 1 minute before the doors open. Then organize yourselves into an orderly fashion and depart the transport. We thank you for your time aboard Uranus Transports. Hunter: Oh, okay. Well then.'' Goes to get his luggage then gets in front of the cargo doors and waits'' Everyone line up behind him as the doors open and everyone steps out into a super awesome-looking private school with dorms and everything. Hunter: Holy crap. This is amazing. A man dressed in a tuxedo steps out onto a platform The Man: Hello everyone. I am your principal. My name is Dr. Jackson. Everyone, please go to the sign-in desks and get your room numbers alongside your class schedule and IDs. Enjoy the remainder of your day.'' Walks back into the Main Office'' Everyone signs in and gets their rooms numbers. Hunter getting Room 16. They all then go to their dorms, which are organized into floors with 20 rooms, with 5 floors of 20 altogether. There are 6 dorm buildings, alongside cafeterias. There are 10 more of these set-ups near the Main Office, which includes the Dean's office. Hunter: Wow. This place is impressive.'' Walks around when he bumps into someone by accident'' Oops, sorry. Kid: My bad bro! He picks up his luggage '''''What's your name? Hunter: It's cool man. I'm Hunter. Picks up the duffel bag he dropped, then walks away'' Man, I'm clumsy today.'' Continues to walk around when he sees a guy that seems about 14 years old'' Hey kid. I don't think you're supposed to be here. The Rank 1 Advanced class is on that platform.'' Points to a platform with similar looking Shifters exiting their hovercrafts'' 14 year old: No, I'm in the right place. I was moved up to rank 2 early because I'm a prodigy. I have special powers and skills. I know, I look young. I'm 14. Hunter: That makes sense. I'm Hunter. You?'' Holds out his hand for a handshake'' 14 year old: Carl Gaizer. ''He doesn't shake his hand but keeps his hands in his pockets'' What kind of Shifter are you? Hunter: How bout I show you?'' Turns his hand so his palm faces the sky, then forms a White Fireball'' It's White Fire. What about you? Carl: Life manipulation. A mix of nature and lightning. ''he holds his hand out as it sparks up with lightning along with his eyes and a small dog gets created in the spot he points at'' I can create life. Hunter: Cool.'' Extinguishes his White Fireball'' So... we should go to our rooms. Ya know, to scope things out.'' Walks away when he sees the same guy he bumped into by accident later'' Hey dude! Remember me? I bumped into you by accident. Kid: Huh? Oh yea, what's up bro. I'm Anthony, and you? Hunter: I think I told you. It's Hunter. Anyway, what room did you get? I got Room 16. Anthony: Oh, I got Room 11 on the 5th floor. What floor you on? Hunter: Floor 3. I guess I'll see ya later. Imma check out my room. Anthony: Alright see ya. ''He leaves to go check out his room'' ''Hunter goes to check his room, which is a luxurious hotel room with a kitchen, living room with HD Plasma TV, game system, a high-spec computer, and an equally luxurious bathroom with all the things a bathroom would normally have.'' Hunter: Cool. This is awesome. TO THE COMPUTER!!!!'' Goes to the computer and sets it up'' ''Carl goes to his room, 7th on the 2nd floor, and walks in'' Carl: Holy crap. This is fucking epic. ''He creates a few plants to make the place more homely then starts playing the games console'' ''Anthony arrives at his room looking at the structure and then using his earth and water powers to create fountains and waterfalls throughout the place. '' Anthony: Ahhhh, already feels like home. ''He lays on his couch and falls asleep. '' Later on in the day ''The PA system activates.'' PA: Attention all students. Please exit your dormitories and approach the Multi-Purpose Room. The principal has asked for a school-wide assembly. Hunter: Alright then.'' Puts on his casual clothes, then goes to the MPR'' ''Anthony awakes to this announcement.'' Anthony: Wow ''He rubs his eyes and puts on his regular clothes, combs his mini-afro and leaves with his earphones in his ears and walks to the Multi-Purpose Room.'' ''Carl gets interrupted during his game and rolls his eyes, puts the controller down and exits his room, leaving a Venus-human-trap plant to guard his stuff.'' ''Everyone in the school heads to the MPR and sits down as Dr. Jackson walks out onto a stage'' Dr. Jackson: Hello students. Welcome or welcome back to Balance Academy. I hope everyone had an excellent Summer break. Now, Advanced Rank 1 students, I congratulate you all for making it in. I will be explaining the school policies to you all later. As for the other students, you all know what to do. Please try to behave, and show around the Rank 1 students if necessary. Now, all Rank 1s, please head over to the doors to your left. All other students, you may exit on the doors to your right. Enjoy your evening. Rank 1s, the left doors will leaStid you to a basic coverage of the school and all of its policies. The Vice-principal and I will be with you momentarily. ''All Rank 2 and higher students exit to their rights, then proceed to meet up with their friends and hang out with each other.'' Hunter: That was a lot less than I expected. Good for us I guess.'' Begins to free-run around the school out of boredom'' Anthony: Ha.. I rather not show these guys around. ''He uses his wind powers to fly up to the roof of the school and lays down on the edge of the roof, listening to music through his earphones.'' ''Hunter parkours over Anthony without even noticing him.'' Anthony: Whoa, hey, Hunter! Hunter: What?'' He slows down by using White Fire to thrust himself backwards in the direction he was going'' Oh, sup? Anthony: ''Still laying on his back Nothing bro, where you goin? Hunter: Nowhere, just free-running around the school. You got any other friends? Sits down next to him'' Anthony: Nice, I like free-running, but I hate busting my ass everywhere though... Hehe, anyway, yea, I got a few "friends". I just know most of them like me and kiss up to me because of my sister... You know who she is right? Hunter: Nope. Not really. Your sister must be really popular. Anthony: Well, at least someone hasn't heard of her... Her name is Current. ''He sighs then sits up That's how everyone knows and heard of me, it gets extremely annoying. Teachers are always comparing me. Tch... ''He gets up ''Dude you got any siblings? Hunter: Sits up''''' Nope. Been an only child since I was a little kid. My parents told me that my family helped the First Divine Hero to focus his powers into Omni-Divinity. So that's something. Current huh? Does sound vaguely familiar. What's her real name? And her powers? Anthony: Becca Pierce. She's Lightning and Water. Her powers are really strong. Especially the water to back up the lightning. And really? That's pretty awesome. Having to meet the First Divine Hero like that. Quick Edit Category:Elemental Shift